


猎物 III 14

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: *BDSM预警*学生赫 vs 老师海
Kudos: 7





	猎物 III 14

李东海凑上前吻住李赫宰的唇，然后趁那人放松警惕的时候一把推开李赫宰，把自己上课带着的课本随意丢在桌上，然后转过身来对着那人说道：“没够！把你手机拿出来，把那些照片全部删掉！不然你以后都不许碰我！”

啧，小野猫炸毛的样子还真是可爱。

李赫宰昨天把照片发给李东海的时候就直到会有这个结果，所以在电脑以及各大云端上都备份了一遍，手机递给李东海让那人随便删，反正备份还有无数份备份。

“喏。”把手机递给李东海，然后上前搂住李东海的腰，有些迫不及待地在李东海的脖子上舔弄着，“让老师删了，我现在是不是可以消消火了。”

注意力还没有在手机上持续两秒钟，李东海就赶忙伸手把李赫宰推开，哪能让这只小狼狗在脖子上留下印子啊，虽说天气冷了，但是今天并没有穿高领的衣服，一会被人看到了怎么说。

“你好好站着！不许动！”

小狼狗耷拉着脑袋，嘴巴还嘟嘟地，在心里骂李东海好坏，明明是他惹起来的火，现在却不想给他灭。

终于把李赫宰相册里那天被拍的照片删了个干净，然后还随手翻了一下小男友的相册，看看有没有什么好看的女孩子——答案当然是没有，倒是有挺多他上课的时候照片。

“好啦，还给你。”

“老师……你删都删了…帮帮我吧。”李赫宰又凑上前，这次少了点强势，倒多了一些撒娇的意味，“把我憋坏了，你后面的性福怎么办？”

本来还心软的想说帮李赫宰撸出来，结果没想到这人来了这么一句。刚消下去的火又蹭的升了起来，捏着李赫宰的下巴说道：“不帮。”

但是因为李东海被身体里的跳蛋激发了身体里的情欲因子，他自己想要得很。放开李赫宰，转身做到自己得办公椅上，慢慢解开自己的裤头，把自己前面有些发硬的那根露了出来，再伸手对着李赫宰招了招让他过来，然后开口命令道：“帮我舔舒服了，我就帮你灭火。”

这命令的口吻仿佛他才是两个人关系里的掌控者。这只小野猫，爪子还挺利。

谁让是自己把男朋友惹生气的呢。李赫宰乖乖地走过去，心里暗自想着一会要怎么从李东海身上讨回来，让他直到他才是dom，下命令的人是他。

挤在李东海的双腿之间蹲下，李赫宰扶着李东海的那根，张开嘴把敏感的头部吞了进去，舌头灵活地舔弄着前端的小孔，让李东海瞬间软了身子，瘫在椅子的靠背上，大张着腿被李赫宰舔得舒服得直哼哼。

然后觉得这样还不够，伸手扶着李赫宰的头挺着腰把自己那根操进李赫宰的喉咙深处，几下的深喉夹得李东海舒服死了，觉得那人只要再多用舌头舔一舔他的前面，他就能射出来。

李赫宰被那人突然挺进的动作弄得有些难受，但是看着李东海被自己口交的时候舒服地眯起了眼睛，整个人软了身子瘫在椅子上，心里又有一种满足感，激得他更卖力地讨好自己的男朋友。

门外突然的敲门声让沉浸在情欲里的人瞬间清醒，李东海盯着含着他性器的李赫宰轻声问道：“你锁门了吗？”

李赫宰摇了摇头，刚进来的匆忙，只想着赶紧扒下那人的裤子狠狠操他，根本没有给门上锁。

李东海感觉下一秒外面的人就要压下门把然后推门进来，现在把李赫宰拉起来再穿好裤子似乎已经来不及了，两个人只好稍微挪了一点位置，李赫宰整个人躲在办公桌下，李东海的上半身紧紧贴在桌子上以遮挡身下的光景。

进来的是系里面的另一位老师，说是有一张申请表需要李东海签字。

李东海现在紧张得要死，但是李赫宰却像是故意使坏一样，不停地舔弄着李东海得那根，尤其照顾了最前面敏感得龟头，逼得李东海要努力控制自己，不要在其他老师面前呻吟出声。

不仅如此，李赫宰突然想到那人塞进裤子口袋里得跳蛋的控制器，顺着李东海的大腿向上摸到李东海的口袋里，把跳蛋的控制器拿了出来，然后坏心眼地向上退了一档，刚刚还只是安静地在后穴里带着的跳蛋突然震动了起来，让李东海颤抖了起来，然后咬着牙死命控制住自己的呻吟。

“嗯……”

“李老师，你没事吗？你的脸好红，没有生病吧？”

赶紧稳住自己的气息回答道：“没事，可能是刚刚才下课然后爬楼梯上来，有些热。”

把签好字的表递给那个老师，李东海真的很想下逐客令，“签好了。”

但是那个老师并没有发现这一点，还自顾自地说着之后系里面想要一起办个聚餐的安排，“李老师，我们周末有一个聚餐，你要一起来吗？”

李东海根本没什么心思听那位老师说话，他的注意力被下半身所占据，李赫宰含着他的性器不停地舔弄，身后还有一个跳蛋在微微震动着。

就在李东海想要回答的时候，李赫宰用力吸了一下李东海那根的头部，前后一起积累的快感让李东海没忍住射了出来，他感觉到射的时候离开了李赫宰的口腔，那他射到哪里了。

垂下眉眼，李东海看了一眼办公桌地下的光景，结果没想到自己射了李赫宰一脸，那人的嘴边还沾着自己刚刚射出来的精液，那人还诱惑着他伸出舌头把他的精液舔进嘴里，吞了下去。

只是这一眼，李东海就感觉自己刚刚才射过的性器又要硬了。赶忙对上还站在面前的那位老师的目光，笑着说道：“好呀，你们安排好了告诉我就行。”

“张老师，我现在有点急事……您看？”

面前的老师赶忙赔笑道：“好好好，李老师您忙。”

终于打发了不速之客，李东海瘫软了身子靠在椅子上。李赫宰从办公桌下爬起来，伸手在李东海的桌子上抽了两张纸，把脸上的精液擦干净，然后转身走到门口，把办公室的门锁了起来，走回来的时候还把窗帘给拉上了。

走回李东海的面前，把人困在自己和椅子中间，有些侵略性地附身在李东海面前，开口说道：“老师你好骚，在别人面前也能射出来吗？”

摇了摇头，李东海本来就被刚刚李赫宰脸上沾着自己精液的画面刺激到，现在这人又说荤话刺激他，身后还有一个辛勤工作的跳蛋，他感觉自己的腿软得不行，站起来就会摔的那种。

李赫宰也不跟他客气，他让李东海舒服了，他现在要从他身上讨回来，他已经憋得够久了。

伸手把李东海的裤子连着内裤一起扒了下来，然后抓着李东海的脚腕往上推，呈现出一个M型，露出了已经泛滥成灾的后穴。

“老师，现在轮到我舒服了。”伸出两根手指插进李东海的后穴，搅动着还在震动的跳蛋四处刺激着李东海敏感的后穴，“我可不会轻易放过你的。”

李东海被那人侵略性地眼神看得抖了一下，那人平常又奶又乖的样子，都让他忘了其实眼前的这个男人是他的dom，是能随随便便把他玩上无数次高潮的人。

摇着头，李东海觉得自己完蛋了。在办公室里拉着李赫宰帮他口交就已经过了，现在那人还想压着他子啊办公室里做爱，这以后让他还怎么在办公室里工作。

“不要……赫……不要在这里……回家做好不好…”

后穴里的手指已经不知不觉加到了三根，李赫宰好心地把李东海早上塞进去的跳蛋拿了出来，还特地在李东海眼前晃了晃，张口说道：“老师你看，你后面的水多得整个跳蛋都是湿的了，忍到回家你忍得住吗？”

“刚刚老师压着我得头帮你口交的时候，怎么没想到这是你的办公室呢？”

说话间，李赫宰已经解开自己的裤头，把肿胀的性器放了出来，抵在李东海的后穴上，“我要在你办公室里，把你操射，两次。”

“不…啊……！李赫宰…不要……”

李东海被禁锢在办公椅上，根本没法有一点点的动作，只能不断接受着李赫宰一下比一下操得深的性器。他的身体本来就敏感，刚刚跳蛋不断刺激的后穴现在更是被那人随意操两下就加速收缩着，李东海有些奔溃的摇着头，手脚并用地推搡着，可是却没什么用。

李赫宰刚刚还随意在李东海的后穴里戳弄着，现在就是盯着李东海的敏感点，次次用龟头碾过。身前的性器摩擦着两个人的小腹给李东海带来快感，但李赫宰铁了心不碰李东海的前面，要让李东海记得教训，不要再这样诱惑他还不给他。

稍微向后倾了一点拉开跟李东海之间的距离，让李东海的那根在两人之间，却什么也碰不到。李东海被操得崩溃得摇着头，对着李赫宰又亲又吻地想要让那人放过自己，嘴里还不停说着自己受不了了，放过他。

没有停下操弄，李赫宰操得又深又狠，还开口提醒崩溃着呻吟的人，“老师，别喊那么大声，你的办公室可没那么隔音。”

“呜……”李东海咬紧下唇，有泪水从眼角滑落下来，眼看一副被欺负得狠了的样子，“赫……放过我……我想射……”

伸手拂去李东海眼角的泪水，李赫宰加快了操弄速度，开口说道：“乖，用后面射。”

感受到前面那根在不停地上下抖动，身后的后穴也不停收缩夹紧李赫宰那根，在李赫宰又操了敏感点几次以后，李东海的前端射出了一小股精液。因为刚刚已经射过一次，这次已经不怎么浓了。

“老师，还有一次。”

刚射完还有一点懵逼的脑子反应了半天才反应过来李赫宰说的是什么，抱着那人的脸胡乱吻着，开口对着那人求饶道：“赫…放过我，我真的不行了……下次……我们去蓝夜做好不好…”

李东海哭得太可怜了，一点也不像是要惩罚他的人，反倒像是被惩罚的，前后都在流水，被欺负得可怜兮兮的。

扣着李东海的腰，李赫宰在李东海的后穴又狠狠地操了十几下，才把精液射在李东海的后穴伸出。放开桎梏住李东海的双腿，让那人的双腿随意张开放着，整个人靠在椅子上，一副被蹂躏得狠了得模样。

李赫宰低头亲了亲李东海的唇，开口说道：“老师答应我的，还有一次，我们去蓝夜做，可不许反悔。”

赶忙点点头，李东海就怕李赫宰禽兽起来压在他在办公室再做一次。

把自己的那根从李东海的身体里拔了出来，精液顺着穴口流了出来，李赫宰转身拿了几张纸把李东海收拾干净，然后把他扒下来的裤子一条一套给人穿回去。

把自己也收拾好以后，李赫宰又低下头吻了一下李东海的唇，然后在那人耳边警告到：

“下次再这样诱惑我，我操死你。”

TBC


End file.
